


I'm Home Y'all, I made it!

by punkskully



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), bethyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkskully/pseuds/punkskully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative happenings in 5.8: Coda. The scene we missed with Beth & Carol and the reunion with Daryl we were robbed of!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home Y'all, I made it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this was originally written for my friend Ice (aka Bethylgrixon) on tumblr. Thought it was pretty good so wanted to drag it on here. Tell me whatcha think?

Beth had resigned herself into thinkin’ she was never gonna see her family again. But there it was, that name. “Rick Grimes” She’d heard a sherrif on his radio speakin’ in harsh whispers and walking fast. Beth’s heart nearly leapt outta her chest just hearing the name. If Rick was here, her family was here. Daryl had to be here. She’d stop living on that hope that they would save her, because she wanted to save herself. But in that moment she let herself feel happy. She didn’t mind knowing they hadn’t forgotten about her. She let herself be happy because soon enough she’d see her family. She’d see Daryl. She let out a small laugh thinking about Daryl. She promised herself when she had the chance, she was going to run up to that mean as hell redneck and jump into his arms and hug him as tightly as she could. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind. 

Beth found Carol already situated in a chair outside her room. Seein’ the officer near her put Beth on edge. She had been protecting Carol at all cost the last twenty four hours and she didn’t want to give any of these sons of bitches the chance to hurt her. “Beth, did you hear”, Carols voice was a soft whisper. She was still recoverin’, but getting stronger by the hour. She was gonna make it. Beth leaned into give her a soft hug but kept her eyes on the officer who spoke into his radio. Signalin’ to the others they were together and ready for the meeting point. “Yeah, I did. I can’t believe they found us. I can’t believe you found me. I still can’t’. I thought y’all forgotten ‘bout me, if I’m honest.” Beth pulled back but was kneeling in front of the women. Carol let her hands brush some of Beth’s golden hair from her face. “Oh honey, no. No one forgot about you. You’re family. And Daryl, well.” Carol gave Beth a knowing smile. “Well you know Daryl can’t let nothing go. You’re all he’s been talking ‘bout. You know, when he does talk.” both girls let out a small laugh, searching around the corridor making sure no one heard. “Now, wheel me down this damn hallway and let’s get back with our people. Hm?” Beth only nodded and skipped behind Carols chair and started pushin’. She was so damn ready to get outta this place. 

Beth was holding on to the back of Carols chair until her knuckles turned white. Everything felt like it was happenin’ in slow motion. She could feel her heart leapin’ outta her chest and resting right in the center of her throat making it hard to swallow. The hallway that had been part of her home the last few weeks felt so much longer, so vast, so long and endless now. She stared at the double doors waiting to see a familiar face. When she did her heart fell back into her chest. Rick Grimes had walked through the door with not just most of the family but with Daryl himself in toe. The second she saw him their eyes locked and she must had made a noise because Carol grabbed her hand and looked up to her with tears in her eyes and only mouthed,” It’ll be fine.” Beth only shook her head roughly and choked back her tears. Daryl’s eyes pierced right through her. They traveled from her eyes to the scars now decorating her face, down to the clothes he’d last seen her in. She saw him turn away quickly. She knew he was probably crying but of course he didn’t want a soul to see but she saw. She saw the water in his eyes gettin’ ready to fall. The thought of seeing her again, seein’ a ghost. He’d spent so much time with her just being gone seein’ her again was like living in one of his dreams. It was all so much to take in. But he forced himself to look back at her. She hadn’t moved, her eyes still wide. Like tides of the ocean, all blue and full of power. 

Words were said and soon enough Daryl was walking over, Carol wasn’t ready to let go of Beth hand but she looked back and gave her a quick nod. Daryl kept his eyes on her the whole time while helping Carol walk. He gave Beth one more look. No smile, not reassurance just a look, he needed Beth to tell him she was alright. She knew giving him a small smile would be enough for him to turn back around and focus on Carol. 

Rick had made his way over and now it was her turn. She could feel the adrenaline pumpin’ and she felt powerful. She had goddamned made it and not this hospital, not those cops and certainly not Dawn had broken her. She was strong and she was ready to show everyone how strong she’d become.

She walked closely to Rick and he pressed a small kiss to the top of her head and gave her a once over. He saw her scars, saw her stitches, she could read him without hearing a word and with one look she could tell him to kill all these people because they did this to her. But she chose to assure him she was okay. That these wounds were just on the outside. She would heal. These stitched made her strong. Make her a survivor.

Rick had let her go and she went right to Daryl. Her initial plan of jumpin’ on him faded. She was feelin’ so heavy. Walking towards him made her feel like she was walking in mud. Her heart was so heavy with needing to touch him. He met her halfway and they stopped in front of each other. Beth must have started crying because all he did was look at her once before putting a hand on her shoulders. His touch was so tentative. He didn’t know if it was alright, after all this time he didn’t know if she was real. One hand turned into two and both of his hands were on her shoulder and he searched her face. “You made it, Greene.” She looked up into his eyes and fell into his chest and cried. She cried hard. She cried for it all, she cried for the family she lost, for her daddy, for the time lost. She choked back a few sobs before sayin’,”You never stopped looking for me? Carol told me.” Daryl let out a gruff laugh before making the boldest statement of his affection and wrapping his arms around Beth’s body and lifting her off the ground into a tighter hug, “Damn women needs to keep her mouth shut. But she may’ve been right. You’re home now, Greene.” He pushed his face into the crook of her neck and breathed her in. 

The rest of the family soon followed and before she knew it she was surrounded by home. “I’m home, y’all. I made it”


End file.
